1. Field
This document relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device and, more particularly, to an OLED display device which is capable of improving the color purity and luminous efficiency using translucent reflection layers.
2. Related Art
With the development of multimedia, a flat panel display (FPD) is recently gaining its importance. In line with this trend, several flat type displays, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), and an organic light emitting device, are being put to practical use.
In particular, the organic light emitting device is an active matrix type which has a high-speed response speed (i.e., a response speed of 1 ms or less) and low consumption power. The organic light emitting device is also advantageous as a motion image display medium irrespective of the size of the device because it has no problem in the viewing angle. Further, the organic light emitting device is being in the spotlight as the next-generation FPD because it can be fabricated at low temperature and has a simple manufacturing process based on the existing semiconductor process technology.
A conventional OLED display device uses a microcavity technology in order to improve the color purity and the brightness. The microcavity technology is an optical technology using an effect that pieces of light emitted from an emission layer interfere with each other between the cathode and the anode.
However, the OLED display device using the microcavity technology has an improved color purity and luminous efficiency of red and green, but has very low luminous efficiency of blue.